The Split
by animerxe
Summary: *THIS IS NOT A SPIN-OFF OF AVATAR, IT IS A CONTINUATION OF THE AVATAR AFTER KORRA. WARNING: OC's INCLUDED* After the era of Avatar Korra, the new next avatar is discovered: twin siblings Tuyen and Rin. Since this has never been seen before, the world leaders take over. However, the Dai Lee have something up their sleeve regarding the young Avatars...
1. Tuyen & Rin

"Mom! Rin isn't helping me at all!" Tuyen complained. "He's being dumb, like always, and he's just sit-sleeping in that same old corner, like always!"

Rin opened his eyes and turned around swiftly. "I told you, it's not 'sit-sleeping,' it's called meditating! Say it with me now, me-di-ta-ting." Tuyen gave him a blank expression.

"Oh, but I don't care. Could you just please let me practice my earth bending on you?!" she exclaimed restlessly. Their mom came through to settle them down.

"C'mon Tuyen, be a little nicer. Let him meditate now."

"Ugh!" Tuyen threw her hands in the air and stomped away. "Grandpa Meelo!" she yelled. She looked around the small, one-story house for a few minutes then realized that he was standing out in the front talking to a few other people dressed in the White Lotus uniforms. She ran outside, disregarding the Order of the White Lotus. "Grandpa Meelo! Rin's being a jerk," she emphasized the word 'jerk,' "and won't work with me! Can I practice my earth bending on you? I learned some new tricks!"

Meelo chuckled at his granddaughter and knelt down to her height. "Y'know, Tuyen, you were named after your grandmother? When she was about your age- that's when I first met her- she was much... quieter. You might want to be a little more like her."

Tuyen rolled her eyes. "Mom told me about what Great-Grandfather Tenzin told her too! She said that he said that YOU were much more hyper and active as I was, so now YOU have to deal with YOUR genes! And by the way, Grandama Tuyen was 14 when you met her. I'm 16, Grandpa."

Once Tuyen said that, all the members of the White Lotus were taken back. They whispered to each other for a minute as Tuyen watched in confusion.

"So we CAN tell her!" one of them said, loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Tell me what?"

The other White Lotus members shook their heads, but the one standing in front recovered. "Tuyen, you have a twin brother named Rin, right?"

She stepped back in shock because she was scared that they knew that. She raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Go get him, Tuyen." Meelo ordered. She ran inside to retrieve her brother, and the two of them returned in a moment.

The White Lotus member in front cleared his throat, and the other members immediately straightened up. He announced with a strong, deep voice, "Do you two remember picking out these toys when you were younger?" The air bending White Lotus member bent a rolled up cloth in front of everyone, and un-rolled it on the floor. It revealed four vintage looking toys.

Tuyen put her hand on her hip and leaned to the left. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I see..." Rin said, after unnecessary thorough inspection of the toys, "Yes, I do remember these toys. We both wanted them, but Mom and Dad told us we had to share."

"Do either of you remember why you wanted these toys?"

"Uh, they looked fun?" Tuyen replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You chose them because they looked familiar. We have a never-before-seen case regarding the next avatar, so we will be taking you two to Republic City.

"What do we have to do with the next avatar? Rin's not a bender, and I can only bend earth."

"That's the special case, you see... How do I explain this? It's not that you're both the avatar, it's that-," The White Lotus member was cut off.

"We're both the avatar?!" Rin and Tuyen said in unison.

"No, I meant-,"

"Woohoo!" Tuyen exclaimed. She popped up some pieces of earth from beneath her and shot them up into the air, making a smoke screen. "Introducing..." she exclaimed from behind all the smoke, with a generic announcer voice, "The next avatars: Tuyen and Rin!" and she got rid of all the smoke in an instant, revealing Tuyen posing and Rin standing next to her coughing from all the smoke.

Their mother stomped outside to meet them. "What is all this commotion?!" She marched closer to them, and realized the White Lotus Members. "Oh! I-It's an honor to have the Order of the White Lotus at our humble household!" She said nervously.

"We were just telling your kids that they, together and together only, are the next avatar."

"What? I'm sorry, but how can they be the avatar? I'd like to know who your sources are." Their mom said.

"Our sources wish to be kept anonymous, and we wish to keep it that way. We will need to take your children to Republic City. They will be completely safe over there."

Her eyes widened. "C-Can I go with them? They're only 16, and-,"

"C'mon Mom, we'll be fine!" Tuyen popped up in front of her. "We're the avatar! I'm not sure what that means, but the White Lotus just said it! You know what the past avatars did, don't you? Roku was taken from the fire nation all over the world! Aang traveled on his flying bison! Korra- I don't even know where to start with Korra!"

"It's okay, Mom, I'll keep Tuyen in check." Rin said behind her.

"Very well. Pack your things, kids, you've got a long journey ahead of you."

"Actually, you won't need any worldly possessions. We should get going as soon as possible."

"Awesome! Let's go! How're we getting there? Airship? Sato-Mobile? Let's go let's go let's go!" Tuyen shouted, as she jumped around.

"Tuyen, Rin, come here." The two of them obeyed their mother. "Take care of each other out there, got it? They haven't waited 'till the avatar was 16 since avatar Roku! Send me a message once you get there, okay?"

"Okay, Mom! We got it," Tuyen replied carelessly.

"Don't worry, Mom, I got it." Rin followed.

The two of them got into the Sato-Mobile and waved through the window.


	2. King Wu

Tuyen rested her head on her arm as she gazed at the houses and fruit stands she lived alongside up until that point in her life.

"First we're going to take this Sato-Mobile to the train stations, and then we'll take the train to the Upper Ring, where you'll meet King Wu." the White Lotus Member explained.

"Um, sir, we don't have passports to get into the Upper Ring, nor do we have the money to stay there." Rin said politely.

"C'mon, Rin, we're the Avatar! I'm sure they have something reserved for us up there, right, White Lotus Man?" Tuyen asked with a huge grin across her face. "Also, what did you mean when you said that we're that Avatar?"

He cleared his throat and responded, "Yes, the King has two rooms prepared for the both of you, and-,"

"We both get two rooms?!" Tuyen interrupted. "See, Rin?!" she shook him back an forth by his shoulders, "Did you hear that Rin?! Isn't this amazing?!"

Rin pushed Tuyen back into her seat as he replied, "I'm sure that he meant we both get one room, which totals in two rooms, Tuyen."

She looked at the White Lotus Member with wide eyes waiting for a confirmation. "Yes, you each get one room, two total."

Tuyen brushed it off. "Oh, well, that's nice too! Everything's been taken care for us already!" The car came to a stop and their doors were open by the driver.

"We have arrived at the train station, Avatars."

"Please, follow me to the train." The White Lotus member told the twins. They followed him to the train and made their way to the Upper Ring. Tuyen was pressed against the window the entire ride, watching the Lower Ring, and the Middle Ring pass by.

During the ride, Rin was gathering information from the White Lotus member that was escorting them to the Palace. "So... Could you explain how me and my sister are both the avatar?"

"Well, it's a definite fact that it's both of you. The rest of what I tell you is merely an educated guess. We believe that in your mother's womb, Raava was there originally when you and your sister hasn't been separated into twins yet, so when you actually were separated, Raava was too. We think that you will be able to master the spiritual side of the Avatar, while your sister will have the bending part of it. You will both have different masters to help you train. First, you will finish up here in Ba Sing Se, then we'll take you to Republic City."

The train came to a stop and they walked the rest of the way.

"What do we have to do in Ba Sing Se?" Tuyen asked. She walked on the right side of him with a bounce in each step and her hands behind her back, while Rin walked on the left side of him with perfect posture and a blank expression. "Since the two of you are part of the Earth Kingdom initially, the Earth King wanted to greet you. You will also be having a formal coronation at the palace."

After that, the three of them continued to walk to the palace in an awkward silence, and they arrived after a short ten minute walk. "Please, stay here while I inform the king of your arrival," the White Lotus Member told them. They did as they were told, Rin cautiously inspecting the environment around them and Tuyen was shielding her eyes from the sun and reveled in the palace's beauty. "Isn't it amazing, Rin?!"

Four Dai Lee Agents dropped down in front of them after a minute of their arrival. "The King will see you now." one of them said. "Please, Avatars, follow us." another one said. However, their hats were worn too low to distinguish which one was talking. Tuyen followed them without a second thought, while Rin glared between the four of them as he walked. The Dai Lee Agents led the siblings to an oversized door and stood off to the sides. "The King will see you now." the four of them said in unison. A small push from Rin opened the doors automatically, and inside was a room much more luxurious than the rest of the palace, and King Wu sat in the King's chair in the center back of the room. He sat straight up, but his head was tilted to one side, as if he was sleeping. But, his eyes were half opened, like someone who's wasnt making any facial expressions.

"It's and honor to meet you, Avatars Tuyen and Rin. I'm King Wu, of Ba Sing Se." Unlike the stories that the twins had heard about him when he was prince, King Wu had a monotone voice and showed no facial expression. "Princess Yin, my daughter, is in her room. Please wait a few minutes for her to arrive."

Tuyen and Rin sat on their knees and sat up straight as they waited. "Feng Jr., please go retrieve Yin."

The Dai Lee agent named Feng obeyed King Wu. In a few minutes, he returned with a girl that was a little taller than Tuyen, with dark brown hai that was tied up in a neat bun, and two strands of hair on the side left down to frame her face. She had a depressed and worried look on her face, and stared at the ground when she entered. "Nice to meet you, Avatars Tuyen and Rin. I'm Princess Yin, Daughter of King Wu. It is an honor to have you join us in the palace." Her voice was high and very quiet, and it sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Yin!" Tuyen jumped from her sitting position and ran up to greet her. She grabbed her hand which was hidden in her long, over-sized sleeves to shake, but she immediately pulled back and kept her arms closed around her.

"M-My apologies, Avatar Tuyen, but-," she stammered, but she was cut off wen she felt a hand reaching down the back of her robe.

"Well, well." Somehow Rin had managed to get behind her without anyone noticing. He slipped his hand into the belt that tied to close the robe, which was concealing a small bottle with a purple liquid. "What's this, Princess Yin?"


End file.
